Best dame thing
by Kittyzilla
Summary: Spud lives a life that puts his body on the line and his relationships on the line. With the thrill of his life and the Thrill of his girlfriends life is there a chance that both there paths can cross and become one path.


Spud took a deep breath as he prepared to change out of his wrestling gear he had a match with Drew ageist Ethan and Tyrus. He knew he was slammed rather hard a few times by Ethan in the corner not to mention tossed by Tyrus plenty of times as well. It seemed since he broke away from the life he had working with Ethan that he seemed to take more pleasure in beating the crap out of him. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain as he changed. This was the hard part of the job and though it hurt and many people would think he was stupid for staying he loved the job. The pain he would admit did suck and he often asked him why himself why he stayed as well but he couldn't help it. He loved the job even if it hurt him body, mind, and spirit. As he finished up packing his stuff up to head to the hotel he let out a sigh. It was almost the second to last day of the tour end which meant that they would have down time. He winced again as he threw his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the room and smiled hearing Drew calling out to him before he started to head towards him. He smiled when Drew asked him if he was alright. Spud explained how he was going to take some painkillers when he got to the hotel to help ease some pain but besides that he was fine. He headed to the hotel with Drew before they split off to head to their rooms. Once in the room he sighed putting the bag down near his suite case and went to take some painkillers before walking to the bed and plopped face down on the bed. Normally like most people he would have let himself fall on to his back but he was in too much pain. He shifted his body enough to pull his cellphone out of the front pocket. He didn't even to think about checking it after he got into the locker room. A smile slowly formed on Spud's lips he couldn't believe it two missed phone calls and ten texts. He shifted his body into almost a cobra position so he could look at his phone better. The missed calls and ten texts where all from the same person, while some people would say that is smothering he found it as loving. He read the text than quickly sent a four word response the only things his text read was 'wish you the best'. He placed his phone on the night stand and laid his head back down on the bed. At some point of debating on changing his clothes or not he seemed to have fallen asleep.

Spud jerked awake when his phone alarm went off. He reached for his phone and sighed he was a bit stiff after the fight he had the night before. He slowly stretched to make sure that he didn't hurt himself and slowly got up. He picked up his stuff and headed to the bus that Dixie had rented for the tour knowing some guys didn't want to drive. He was among the group that didn't want to drive, not that he minded driving but for the long hours on the road he rather just be able to take a nap. He smiled as he nodded to Dixie and headed onto the bus it was one of the more deluxe where there was a good amount of space so no one was cramped with everyone else. He headed to near the middle of the bus since people like Drew would be up front and he knew if Ethan wasn't into driving in style he most likely would end up in the back. It was like school again when it came to the bus. Those whom where quiet and well behaved sat from the middle to up, while those in the back where those who were the bullies or those who had a large ego and thought they were the best. He liked the middle he could pick a spot and keep an eye on every one. Though mostly everyone was doing their own thing and leaving each other alone but now and then conversations would start. He leaned his back on the wall of the bus while he extended his legs to the other half of the seat. He watched as those coming on the bus started to fill in. After every one was on the headed out and the loud chatter started. He put his head phones on and started to play his music while checking to see if there were any new messages he felt kind of hurt when he didn't see any response to his message. He smiled watching people talking and interacting with each other.

Spud smiled when the ride was over and headed off the bus it was the last show on tour than it meant home for some time. Thinking this he seemed to have more bounce in his step as he headed to the hotel. When he got into the hotel he put his stuff in his room and went to walk around to see what there was around. He smiled as he roamed the halls stretching feeling his second wind coming knowing he was to head home tomorrow. He smirked when he found the gym and saw that some of the guys were already in there working out. He deiced to head back outside and start walking around to see what around town. As he walked through the town he took a few photos of things he either thought looked cool or was interesting. As he walked he raised a brow seeing an art shop and headed inside and started to walk around. He was amazed with how big the store was. He picked up a few things before walking again. He went back to the hotel grabbed some dinner before grabbing his work bag and headed to the arena. He had a match but it wasn't a big match so thankfully he didn't have to do an interview he could go right into the locker room. He got to the locker room and changed for the night getting ready way beforehand so he could start relaxing instead of rushing to get ready. He looked to his phone and smiled seeing he had gotten a message and let out a small noise of amusement when he saw the response was a emoji of a large grin face. He sent a quick response of 'at work be heading home tomorrow'. He put his phone into his gym bag and took a deep breath hearing one of the tech crews saying his match was next. Spud walked into his match and went into the zone during his match. When his match finished he headed to the locker room to change. After changing he checked his phone and smiled seeing a photo text. He sent a response of 'bed first than home' before heading to the hotel. He knew either sleep was going to be a friend or it wouldn't come. He was hoped he would fall asleep as soon as he got to the room so he could be awake when he got home.

In the morning Spud quickly gathered his stuff and ran out of the hotel. He somehow over slept his alarm on his phone and if he didn't get to the airport now he would be stuck till the next flight which wasn't until midnight. He didn't want to wait til midnight to go home. When he got to the airport he got on his plane and smiled and once in seat he closed his eyes excited to be going home. He took a deep breath trying to hold his excitement in it had been months since he been home. When they landed he got off the plane and headed home. He headed towards an apartment building that he lived in he nodded slightly to people he passed in the halls heading to his apartment. It was already around dinner time so the halls were filling with the smell of people cooking. He took a deep breath when he reached his apartment door he smiled one of his dishes from home being cooked and opened the door slowly trying not to startle whom was cooking. He smiled and put his bags down near the door before quietly closing the door. When the door was fully closed and his bags were down he took a few steps into the living room.

"I'm home," Spud called out waiting for the outcome. He smirked hearing the click of a spoon hitting the counter and prepared for the worst.

A dirty blonde woman came flying out of the kitchen and tackled Spud, "Your home."

Spud winced when he was tackled knowing his pain from the matches the night before and hugged the woman tightly. "Yep be a while before we are on the road again so I'm home for a while. " He smiled and kissed her before taking a deep breath again. "Smells like you're trying your hand at Toads in a hole." He smiled and looked to her. "And is that tea I smell?"

The woman giggled and nodded. "Yep I know you said that where going to be home so I though I would make you a special dinner. "

Spud smiled and ran his fingers threw her hair. "Isabella coming home to you is a treat in itself," he kissed her before she pulled away to check on dinner. "Oh how did that art show go?" he fallowed Isabella into the kitchen.

Isabella poured some tea for Spud preparing it the way she seen him prepare his tea all the time. "It went well actually I sold a piece of my artwork." She handed Spud his tea and saw his shocked look.

Spud took the tea still in an unbelievable statement. "You sold a piece and didn't think to text that to me just call me twice and send me a text that took ten text about how you were going into a big art show were big names were going to be but not one text that you sold art?"

Isabella smiled bite her lip some. "I wanted to surprise you face to face with that news." She went back to tending dinner.

Spud whistled and took a sip of his tea. "It's good to hear that your moving up in the art world." He snapped with something clicking in his head and headed back to his bag and pulled out the bag with the art supplies. "Got these for you and took some images I'll show you later." He headed back to the kitchen and put the bag on the counter.

Isabella looked in the back and gasped seeing new pencils and sketchbooks. "Oh my god spud thank you so much." She gave him another kiss and smiled more.

Spud shook his head taking another sip of his tea. "No need to thank me you been going through those things like water lately. Can't let an artist lose their resources." He smiled and put his tea down grabbing plates when he noticed dinner was done.

Spud was thrilled be home after all the travel and long nights alone. He was home he was with his girlfriend and as much excitement his life brought in it was nice to see Isabella's excitement as well. After dinner they headed to the living room to watch a movie. While they watched the movie Isabella placed her head in his lap. While they watched the movie he played with her hair he knew the danger of playing with her hair. It was one thing that always made her fall asleep but at this point he didn't care if she felt asleep on him he was home and he would take her sleeping on him over being alone in a hotel room waiting for morning to go to work.


End file.
